


Lord of the Anniversary Ring

by HepG2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, The Lord of the Rings References, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HepG2/pseuds/HepG2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night ended with a happy anniversary wish and a ring, and the promise that everything would be OK. Takes place the night before Steve meets General Ross to discuss the Sokovia Accord.</p><p>A drabble written specially for International Fanworks Day 2016: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Anniversary Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, guess what, my first drabble ever. I'm so used to writing really long fics (I usually make it a point to have at least 4k words in a one-shot or per chapter). Let's see how it goes. Please drop a review/comment, tell me what you think, I really appreciate hearing from you ^^

“And that, dear Cap, is how you end a movie night with a bang.”

The TV screen darkened and as the final words of the ever haunting _Into the West_ faded into silence, Steve stretched across the length of the sofa. 

“Didn’t expect it to last this long. I got a meeting at eight tomorrow.” Stifling another bout of yawn, he clambered out of his seat when Tony promptly stood up and flung an arm out. 

“You shall not pass!” he spluttered. “There is only one Lord of the… Tower, and I say ‘Come here a sec’.”

Steve was about to duck under when Tony caught his wrist. Something small and hard was pushed through his fingers and it nestled snugly on his palm. Mild annoyance graced his features but Tony, with the slightest hint of apprehension whispered, “My precious.”

It was a golden ring.

Steve blinked.

“Is this a merchandise from the boxset?”

Tony came to brace both his shoulders, the contact warm and almost needy. His forehead settled gently in the crook of Steve’s neck, just the way they both liked it when it was rainy and they had the common lounge area to themselves.

“Happy anniversary, Steve,” Tony muttered. 

Steve brushed a stray lock of hair from the side of Tony’s face. He didn’t miss the dearth of mirth in the spoken words.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re meeting General Ross tomorrow, aren’t you? About the rumoured Sokovia Accord?”

“Well, we did drop a city from the sky,” he exhaled slowly. He slipped the ring on his finger and pulled Tony to his chest. “We’re gonna be OK.”


End file.
